


Fluttering Wings

by MoonlitMystery



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First time hand job, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a Tsundere, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmate-Wings, sensitive wings, trapped in one room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMystery/pseuds/MoonlitMystery
Summary: Mayuri doesn't want to accept his soulmate,but some people decide to lure him into doing it.
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku (Background Ship), Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Zaraki Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi Nemu & Kusajishi Yachiru, Madarame Ikkaku & Zaraki Kenpachi, Zaraki Kenpachi & Ayasegawa Yumichika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Fluttering Wings

Soulmates were something everyone had from the moment of their first breath. All soulmates had matching wings that grew in during puberty. Before then the wings were just nubs on their backs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi wishes his wings had just stayed those easy to deal with nubs. From the day he hit puberty,his wings started growing,and growing,and growing. His wings outstretched were longer than he is tall. It was beyond inconvenient for the scientist,especially as he became an adult. From his days of people tugging on them in the Maggot’s Nest to all the lab accidents they caused when he was a third seat,they were a nuisance. He could never never find someone who’d remove them for him,not even his ex captain would help. Sure he could remove them now,but that could damage his spiritual pressure as a captain. 

Instead the unpleasant mad scientist simply bounded his wings together very tightly now. Sure it hurt and made his wings cramp up,but it also made it easier to get his work done. He even convinced his daughter,Nemu,to bind her wings as well. Sure her wings didn’t really need it since they weren’t that big nor as inconvenient as his were,but they didn’t care. It was almost a show of unity and family between the two of them. Currently,Nemu was helping Mayuri put his makeup on his wings since that was the only place the man couldn’t coat in white and gold powder. Mayuri never wanted to meet his soulmate,he didn’t appreciate the person who cursed him with such big wings,so he hid their natural color.  
“Master Mayuri,do you want the gold or black binding rope today?”  
Nemu asks her father plainly. Mayuri clicks his tongue softly,hardly even thinking about his response before saying.  
“Gold,I want it to match my headdress today.”  
The raven haired female nods and grabs the rope,wrapping it tightly around his wings then pulling it taunt before tying it into a tight bow. Mayuri hisses a little,instinctively wanting to shake and stretch his wings,but he ignores it. He needs to just deal with it.  
“You can go,Nemu.”  
He says to her,Nemu nodding and leaving. He can hear the distant giggling of Yachiru,the lieutenant of Squad 11. Normally he’d be annoyed that she was here,but he recently learned that her and Nemu were friends. He just sighs and gets himself dressed before heading to his lab. Nemu was surprisingly absent all day,though it was probably just Yachiru dragging her around to play. It was almost aggravating to Kurotsuchi,but at the same time he was glad that his daughter was able to enjoy herself today.

Time moved quickly and soon enough Mayuri was heading home. Once he was home,he took a shower,washing off all his makeup and the grime from the day. Almost as soon as he had gotten himself dried off though,he got a hell butterfly for a sudden captain’s meeting. Mayuri growls to himself as he puts his uniform back on. He didn’t have time to put on any of his makeup or even rebind his wings much to his dismay. He arrived a little bit late,slightly abnormal for him,but he didn’t care. He was mainly trying to ignore the stares his skin and wings were getting. He took his place next to Kenpachi Zaraki and waited for the meeting to start. 

It was normal for Kenpachi to not pay attention to captain meetings. However the reason why today was different. He kept staring at Mayuri’s makeup lacking wings. It was strange to see them without their extravagant coloring... He knew those damn wings very well though. Especially since he had the same damn pair;Mayuri was his soulmate. He didn’t expect that at all in all honesty. Sure he rarely let himself think about things,but when he thought about soulmates he never imagined someone like Mayuri would be his. The much smaller man wasn’t addressing it though. In fact he hadn’t given Kenpachi a single glance since he’d entered. That didn’t sit right with the bloodthirsty captain. In all instances he’d seen soulmates,they were all over each other most of the time. Sure his only references for such were his third seat and fifth seat and the Captains of Squads 8 and 13,but that still said something. Maybe Mayuri just needs a small nudge to notice… Kenpachi stretches out the wing closest to Mayuri and slightly roughly bumps the other man with it. Mayuri loudly yelps and jumps a little,losing his balance and falling over. Of course the commotion caused the meeting to pause,all eyes on them.

“You thick-headed hedonistic neanderthal,what makes you think that was okay for you to do!”  
Mayuri seethes at Kenpachi as he gets himself back up,brushing himself off as he glares at his fellow captain. Kenpachi raises an eyebrow,as if nonverbally asking if he was serious. There were a few snickers from some captains as the situation full dawns on everyone else in the room. Mayuri’s face heats up in embarrassment and rage,making him storm out of the room.  
“I’m not needed for this Ichigo situation,I’m leaving!”  
He loudly shouts as he takes his leave. Yamamoto sighs and gets back to talking as some of the other captains glance at Kenpachi,as if seeing what he’ll do now. The 11th’s captain gives a gruff sigh before leaving to go after Mayuri. He manages to catch up with the enraged scientist and tries to talk to him  
“Kurotsuchi-”  
“Don’t you dare ‘Kurotsuchi’ me!”  
Mayuri interrupts, turning around just to yell at Kenpachi. At this point,the wild man was getting a little annoyed at his soulmate. First he was ignoring him and now this?  
“This isn’t how you treat your damn soulmate,you know.”  
The noiret snarls at him. Mayuri’s glare intensifies as he slaps Kenpachi.  
“Good! I don’t want you as my soulmate! I’d rather have Kisuke Urahara as my soulmate than you!!”  
He shouts before turning around and flashstepping away from the larger man before he could do anything back. The slap of course didn’t do anything to Kenpachi besides wound his pride. Kenpachi was left standing there,a little stunned about what just happened. There was light movement behind him and soon Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing by his side,having just seen what happened.  
“I can’t believe that just happened,Captain.”  
“How ugly of him,he should apologize.”  
The two commentate,looking at their captain sympathetically. Kenpachi grunts harshly,and shrugs his shoulders.  
“You’re free to try to get that bitch to apologize.”  
He says to his underlings before leaving for Squad 11’s barracks. The two of course took this as an invitation to do such. They could do the ol’ 11 way of just beating him up,but that could make their captain angrier plus Mayuri was technically a captain too. So instead they had to scheme a little,thankfully both of them knew just who to ask for help.

Mayuri meanwhile was angrily changing into his pajamas. Stupid Kenpachi! Who gave him the right to be so infuriating?! Why does he think he can just touch their wings together like that?! Who gave him the right to be so- so- so… Mayuri sighs and shakes his head,refusing to finish the thought,though it still rolled about in the back of his mind. He gets into his bed and closes his eyes,subconsciously tracing the hand that slapped Kenpachi with his other hand’s index finger. Stupid Kenpachi… Why’d he finally have to touch him?

In the morning,the whole Seireitei could feel the intense tension from the two captains. It gave everything an odd vibe to it. But that wasn’t deterring Yachiru from marching over to Squad 12 and stealing Nemu away. Mayuri could only huff,he didn’t know why he was letting it happen honestly. It’s not like he couldn’t tell Nemu no or make Yachiru leave… His head felt foggy the whole time he worked,his assistants having to fix the little calculation mistakes he was making until Akon finally asked him to go home. Mayuri was less than happy about it,but he didn’t put up a fight. He could tell that he was distracted. He had this gnawing feeling prodding at him. 

He felt incomplete,like something was missing. It kept lingering no matter how much he tried shaking it off,it came back. He sighs as he sits down in one of his semi-comfortable chairs. He didn’t even fully notice when he pulled off the rope that was tied around his wings. The feathers kept fluttering a little and he subconsciously stretched them out a bit. He wanted to feel that touch again… Kenpachi’s skin was tough and thick feeling,not quite rough or soft. Hell even the way their wings bumped together felt nice for how brief it was. He closed his eyes for a second,his wings fluttering again. He wonders how the rest of Kenpachi feels… Wait! No! No he doesn’t. Mayuri sits up quickly as his eyes shoot open. He sighs and rubs his temple in agitation. To think the best aspect of himself is betraying him…

A firm knock sounds on Mayuri’s door then he hears Nemu call out to him.  
“Master Mayuri,I have something to tell you.”  
Mayuri huffs a little and adjusts his clothes just to make sure none of his thoughts are showing on his body.  
“Come on in Nemu,what is it?”  
He says snappily as Nemu walks in,but very quickly behind her, Yachiru hops in.  
“Mayurin!! Kenny needs to talk to you!!”  
The pink haired little girl chirps loudly,making Mayuri cringe a little at her lack of volume control. Nemu then politely chimes in.  
“Captain Zaraki seems to be having problems with his eyepatch,it needs to be examined by you.”  
Mayuri tchs and nods,agreeing to check the problem out even though he was hardly in the mood to deal with Kenpachi. Yachiru giggles and grabs Mayuri’s hand,quickly dragging him back to Squad 11’s barracks without giving him anytime to prepare things. Meanwhile Yumichika and Ikkaku led Kenpachi to his room,saying that Yachiru’s bringing him a gift. Soon enough the zooming little girl runs up to Kenpachi’s room and pushes Mayuri into it. Before the scientist or the warrior could get their bearings,the door was slammed shut and audibly locked from the outside.

Mayuri sighs before glancing at Kenpachi,scowling at him.  
“What’s wrong with you eyepatch,Zaraki?”  
He asks bluntly. The battle worn man raises an eyebrow at Mayuri’s remark.  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Nemu and your daughter told me you needed me to fix the eyepatch creature.”  
“Yumichika and Ikkaku told me Yachiru was bringing me a gift.”  
Kenpachi hums. The two pause and it quickly dawns on Mayuri what just happened. He turns around and tries opening the door,angrily yelling to let him out. It’s quiet on the other end until Yachiru yells out far too happily.  
“Bye-bye Kenny! Me,Baldie,Yun-Yun,and Nem-Nem are going out for ice cream! Have fun with your gift.”  
Mayuri’s face flushes bright red as he hears the four walking away from the door. He growls to himself,mainly upset with Nemu for tricking him.  
“That damn girl! When she gets back here-”  
Mayuri gets cut off by the feeling of warm water being poured on him,washing off his makeup and soaking his clothes. He gives an indignant sound as he turns around to face Kenpachi. He opens his mouth to yell,only to feel Kenpachi grab his shoulder and pull him closer, Mayuri gives a low gasp and shutters as he feels his clothes being taken off by the large man.  
“Wh-what do you think you’re doing?!”  
“Being in wet clothes makes you cold and you can get sick.”  
“Then you shouldn’t have poured water on me!”  
“You wouldn't have taken your makeup off otherwise,you look better with it off.”  
Mayuri’s voice cut off in his throat and he closed his mouth at the compliment. Kenpachi likes him without his makeup… Mayuri lets Kenpachi finish stripping him,feeling the giant man wipe away the remnants of his body makeup with a towel before wrapping the scientist in a different one. Mayuri looks away quietly,not wanting to look at Kenpachi. He just didn’t want him to see that he’s vulnerable… Or at least that’s what he tried reasoning with himself. He didn’t want to admit that looking at him was stirring up something deep in him.

Kenpachi watches Mayuri for a second then sighs deeply.  
“Are you going to look at me yet? We’re stuck here until they come back.”  
Mayuri doesn’t reply and Kenpachi sighs again. This was too much thinking for the blood loving warrior. Kenpachi sits down on his bed and clothes his eyes. Mayuri looks over slowly,watching him quietly. He didn’t want to admit it… But Kenpachi looked really attractive. Those strong hands… They would feel wonderful grazing and rubbing against his skin. Mayuri didn’t even notice he was walking towards Kenpachi or that his wings were fluttering until he felt the warmth of Kenpachi’s lap. Kenpachi raises an eyebrow and opens his eyes,looking down at his lap. He slowly smirks as he realizes Mayuri’s hard. He gently grabs the other man’s hips and pulls him closer.  
“Do you want help with that?”  
Kenpachi asks bluntly,making Mayuri look down and realize his predicament. He sputters a little and covers his face. Damn it! How can he try passing this off as nothing?! Kenpachi waits,resting a large hand on his thigh. The scientist shutters softly and gives a small buck of his hips,closing his eyes. Kenpachi hadn’t even done anything and yet here’s Mayuri unwinding into a needy whore. He… He needs help with this problem.  
“P-please,touch me…”  
The smaller man whines to his soulmate. He sounds so desperate,he almost hates it. Kenpachi was in love with it though. He hums and softly grasps his new lover’s cock,hearing him gasp and feeling it twitch slightly already. The beastly man grins as he starts moving his hand quickly,drawing a surprised and loud moan from Mayuri. The blue haired man bucks hard into Kenpachi’s hand,whining and moaning rather cutely for him. He closes his eyes for a few seconds only to snap them open with a louder moan when he feels his wings being stroked sensually by Kenpachi. He’d always heard that wings were sensitive when your soulmate touches them,but he never believed it. At least not until now of course. Mayuri moans again as Kenpachi keeps stroking his wings.  
“Mayuri,look at my hand.”  
Kenpachi commands,making Mayuri give a soft whine. He looks at Kenpachi’s hand that’s rubbing his dick then blushes deeply. His soulmate’s hand was covered in his cum. Mayuri couldn’t believe he hadn’t even noticed his own orgasm from the stimulus he was getting and the fact he came from just a hand job. He tries to speak,but gets cut off by a gasp,feeling Kenpachi now teasing his hole with his fingers. Mayuri squeezes his eyes shut and pants hard. Fuck… He wants more. He wants so much more. He- He- He wants Kenpachi in every way. He wants to be made fully complete by him. Mayuri shifts himself a little to staddle Kenpachi,resting his head against his still clothed chest. He gives a low whine and needily tugs at fellow captain’s kosode and shitagi.  
“Please,Kenpachi.”  
Mayuri says between heavy huffs. Kenpachi smirks widely,beyond happy to see his dear soulmate so disheveled and desperate for him. He pushes his fingers in to give some well needed prep and moves them slowly,stretching Mayuri out carefully. The bluet whimpers against him,digging his fingers and one long nail into his shoulders. Kenpachi kisses his neck lightly as he keeps fingering him. He had to admit,Mayuri was really cute like this. Normally the scientist was grating on his nerves and annoying and not to mention last night,but here he is on his lap,acting so submissive and desperate for him. To say the sight got him hard would be an understatement. 

Soon enough Mayuri was prepared enough for Kenpachi. The war worn warrior finally started taking off his clothes,much to his surgical scarred soulmate’s delight. The noiret chuckled deeply at seeing his now lover’s reactions.  
“Do you want lube or was the prep enough?”  
Kenpachi asks Mayuri,snapping the scientist back to fully conscious thoughts. Mayuri glances at Kenpachi’s length and gives a quiet hum.  
“Yeah I’m going to need a lot if I’m going to take that in me.”  
As Kenpachi gets out his lube and puts it on,Mayuri slowly realizes the situation fully. He blushes more as he manages to get more excited; he’s about to lose his virginity. Some people kept their virginity specifically for their soulmate while others didn’t care,Mayuri never cared himself. He just never got around to getting this far with anyone else. Kenpachi glances at him and tilts his head a little at his expression.  
“Are you a virgin?”  
He asks casually,making Mayuri choke on air before he shyly nods. Seeing that makes the feral captain grin widely though. Not only is he going to be claiming his soulmate,but he’s also going to be taking his said soulmate’s virginity as well. The thought only got him harder. He pulls Mayuri closer to him and chuckles.  
“What position do you want? I’m guessing you’ve researched that before.”  
Mayuri’s face lights up more. Well Kenpachi wasn’t really wrong about it… He had searched many up for the sake of learning the flexibility of the body. But he never really knew what ones he’d ever want to try.  
“S-surprise me.”  
He huffs a little,making Kenpachi laugh. Before Mayuri knew it,he was in the mating press position. From there time just melted away. He could barely keep track of anything from the thick,hazy pleasure he falls into. He only fully regains his senses again by the time it’s done. He pants harshly and closes his eyes.  
“... We aren’t doing something so hedonistic like that ever again,Kenpachi.”  
“I’ll let you top me next time if that’s what your problem is.”  
“... We might do something like this again then.”


End file.
